


Pricefield wake up

by poiasd



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiasd/pseuds/poiasd
Summary: Max wakes up Chloe with a special surprise





	

As the sun rose and it's rays creeped through the blinds, Max stirred to life. She was encapsulated in Chloe's warm body as their bare skin made contact. The cold gave her goosebumps, and her nipples were hard, though that may be from her sexual arousal as she felt Chloe's breasts on her back. She could hear Chloe still breathing softly in her sleep, and Max decided to give her a surprise. Moving her way down, she pried apart Chloe's legs to reveal her vagina.

Clean, shaved and moist, the smell intoxicated Max. Full of lust, she took her tongue out and gave a soft lick. Salty, yet sweet. It was better than any drug, or at least what she thought drugs could be like. Being the good girl, Max never tried anything illegal. Slowly she burrowed and made her way in deeper. Still asleep, Chloe let out a slow moan. Max smirked to herself and carried on, this time twisting her tongue as she probed deeper.

She knew she reached Chloe's clit as her moans grew louder. With the rush of excitement that flowed through her, Max set out to work. Tongue in and out, faster and faster. She knew that she was good as more juice flowed out of Chloe's cavity, moistening Max's tongue as she enjoyed her meal. The moment finally came as Chloe let out a massive gasp and her whole body shuddered. Max almost thought Chloe had a spasm, as her head lolled back, yet the expression on her face reassured Max.

With the feeling of accomplishment, Max moved back up as her lips brushed against Chloe's then with tongue, as she gave Chloe a taste of herself. The sun shone brighter and the birds were singing, yet Max had no desire to leave Chloe and get up for the day, to be separated even an inch from her body, her figure, her very being.


End file.
